Nightmares
by ClanFIRE
Summary: Ruby wakes to a sobbing Weiss after a nightmare (Slight gore in the end White Rose)


**Hello. My name is Clan I like reading. This is kinda my first time attempting to write a fic. I hope you enjoy whoever stumbles upon this.**

X-X

Ruby was awoken by soft sobs coming from the bed underneath her own. She had feared that it was Weiss and another one of her nightmares. Ruby had a secret crush on Weiss ever since they met but the only person that knows of it was Yang, which is in of itself a risky move letting _her_ know of her feelings towards Weiss. Yang almost revealed the secret to **literally all of beacon academy** once. Weiss was always in Ruby's mind especially during nights when she would fantasize about being with her. During one of these nights two weeks ago she had heard Weiss thrash in her sleep, at the time she thought that it was quite cute but then she quickly realized that Weiss was having nightmares.

The room was dark, almost pitch black. The only source of light was the full moon beaming through the open window. She had no time to check her scroll for the time, as she had Weiss to attend to, but by the position of the moon in the sky, she had hypothesized that it was around 5:00 A.M. around the time the sun would rise. She checks the other bunk bed, hoping that no one else was awake.

Another sob was heard in the desolate and quiet room. It was less of a sob and more of a squeal. Ruby hopped off the top bunk and saw Weiss in a tight ball in the far corner of her bed. Her heart froze at the thought of a broken down Weiss in front of her. Well if Weiss was broken she aught to fix her. Ruby hesitantly spoke, "W-Weiss," she muttered,"A-Are you okay?"

"Oh, Ruby, I'm sorry. I must've woken you up," a soft voice quietly answered back it had the tone of forced happiness,"And I'm fine, really." She tried hiding her shame and sorrow from her words but Ruby had known her for three years at that point and she knows when Weiss is telling the truth.

"Weiss, I've been your friend for what, like three years, so you can tell me anything."

"I'm fine Ruby," she said trying to act stern through her tears,"I can take care of myself."

"Weiss, I Ruby Rose is your best friend, I know when you are in distress, hell I bet _I_ know more about you than your parents."

"W-Well," she hesitated, which was rare, but she eventually continued,"I've been having night terrors for about a month now and it's the same one every time."

"Weiss it's just dreams, don't let it get to you. We are huntresses there are literally a thousand other things that could kill us."

"It's about you."

"M-Me?" She froze at the mention of her being in Weiss' dream,"W-What h-happened?"

Tears start streaming down her face. Ruby crawled by Weiss' side reassuringly,"I-It f-felt so real," Weiss muttered,"I-I thought"

Before any more tears can fall, Weiss' face was suddenly nuzzled in the crook of Ruby's neck, they stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Ruby finally broke the silence,"Weiss don't worry, I'm right here and I will always be. I will always belong right here, right next to you." The words came out of Ruby's mouth almost naturally turning their already pink cheeks into a deeper shade of crimson.

"W-We were here in beacon," she started,"It was an attack directed towards the school. There were hundreds of White Fang members involved in the attack. The panic brought grimm towards the kingdom. During start of the battle I was with Blake we were successful in clearing out most of the main courtyard. At that point we decided to split up, I would clear the rest of the courtyard and she would go to the library. The next time I would see her , S-She was stabbed through the chest and bleeding badly. She came back with Yang in her arms and she was missing most of her right arm."

"Then we got swarmed by a horde of beowolves and i got overwhelmed, then..." Weiss' eyes was wider than dinner plates as she described the next scene in full detail,"...then everything went in agonizing slow motion, you appeared out of nowhere and spun crescent rose around readying yourself to attack then an alpha striked you from behind and I heard the most blood curdling scream i have ever heard as its claws pierced you and blood flew everywhere. Then they ripped you appart limb from limb, I-I tried reaching out but I couldn't move even if I force myself to."

Then Weiss' tears began flowing refusing to stop, Ruby tried calming Weiss down,"Weiss snap out of it I'm right here, you dont need to worry about me, please Weiss calm down a dream is nothing to lose your mind over,"

"I love you."

"W-What."

"Ruby Rose I love you, from the bottom of my heart. As a huntress I realize that my life could end at anytime, so I want to spend my short life without regrets."

"Weiss, did you just..." Realizing what she had just done Weiss bolted for the door and disappeared into the hallway,"Weiss wait that's not what I meant!"

Ruby quickly activated her semblance and ran after Weiss. Weiss couldn't get very far before Ruby eventually caught up and tackled her. Ruby then recognize the light emanating from from a window at the end of the hall it wasn't much but it was enough for Ruby to get a glance at Weiss. She was simply stunning, Weiss wore a sky blue nightgown with a matching frilly skirt. Light reflected off of her perfect alabaster skin with the only blemish being the scar on her left eye. Her eyes, was the brightest shade of cerulean blue which matches her attire. Then Ruby focused on her mouth, she was saying something but that wasn't what Ruby was focusing on, hungrily she stared at her lips and lunged forward.

"Ruby I'm sorrry you never considered how _you_ fee-" before she could continue she was stopped by the warm sensation of her lips against Ruby's. Their kiss seemed like it could last forever but the burning need of air had prevented them from doing so.

"I love you too my snowflake. And I promise i will never leave your side."

Ruby's words brought tears of joy into Weiss' eyes but before any more could be said they kissed once more.

X-X

 **So, did you enjoy it If you did or didn't please leave a review. If you like it or if you think there is something I could do better pls tell me. Im new at this writing thing and I need someone like a mentor to teach me things. Ok with that said**

 **-Fire Out-**


End file.
